Why I Can't Kiss Her
by viva los angeles
Summary: A oneshot songfic to Why Don't You Kiss Her. A debate that arises between Phil and Via leads to a revelation and changes. R&R.


**A/N: shut up, okay? I know, more shame. I will work on KOT, I swear. I've been listening to this song for two hours nonstop and now I can't do anything except write a songfic. SO SHUT UP, KAY? Many thanks.**

**Disclaimer: POTF don't belong to me, and the song is by Jesse McCartney.**

---

_Why I Can't Kiss Her_

---

_We're the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

_She knows everything that is on my mind_

_But lately something's changed_

_As I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here inside my head_

_Softly says_

"Do you want to know why?" Phil asked, frustrated. "Do you want to know why I can't kiss her?"

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_'Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

Via nodded furiously. "Yeah, I'd most certainly love an explanation. Because I can't understand why you can't just do it, you know? You guys have been best friends for, what, four years? High school's almost over, Phil. You don't have that long! List the reasons, and I'll slice every one of them to pieces."

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
_

_Just a touch and we_

_Could cross the line_

_And every time she's near_

_I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

"One – because there's a very high probability my family will leave."

"Please, Phil," Via scoffed. "Your father still hasn't fixed the time machine. It's been four years. Face it. It's not happening."

"I still can't believe I told you."

"You needed my advice," Via justified.

"Anyway," Phil continued. "Two. I don't want to ruin…"

"…what you already have," Via finished for him. "Oh, puh-lease, Phil. Even you should know better than that. How daft can you possibly be? _Everyone_ says that. I bet even Simba said that about Nala. Hit me with number three."

"Alright, three," Phil conceded. "I feel like if… if… if, for example, I told her how I felt, I would be so overprotective. I don't know, it sounds stupid, but if another guy even looked at her, I feel like I'd be at his throat with a razor sharp knife at the ready. And if anyone hurt her in any way, well, I would bypass that 'at the ready thing' and he'd already be dead."

"That's just stupid," Via laughed. "Of course you'd be like that. That's what boyfriends do; they protect their girlfriends."

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_'Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

"So far, you've given me," Via counted on her fingers, "three excruciatingly lame reasons as to why you _won't_ kiss her. I can give you one definite one."

"Gimme!" Phil exclaimed.

"You're afraid," she offered. "So scared of what'll happen."

_What would she say_

_I wonder would she just turn away_

_Or would she promise me_

_That she's here to stay_

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself_

Phil nodded. "You're right."

"You sound so surprised," Via scolded with a punch to Phil's bicep.

"Alright, let's outline the fear. I'm so scared she won't feel the same way about me."

"Trust me," Via nodded, "she feels the same way."

"Okay, that's good. Also… what if someone 'better' comes along, huh? Will I be up a creek without a Keely?"

Via chuckled. "Yeah, right, Phil. She loves you too, you know."

"But can she promise?" Phil asked, and Via nodded.

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

'_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

Via nodded. "I think we've defeated every possible reason why you won't kiss her. I can't find a single one that explains why you _can't_ kiss her."

Phil sighed, beaten. "I guess you're right."

"Hey, be happy," Via implored. "You're about to tell the girl of your dreams that you love her."

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)_

_Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_'Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

The next day, Phil saw Keely. And he walked up to her.

"Hey Phi…"

She was cut off by a long kiss thanks to her best friend. When they broke, she hugged him. "I love you, Phil," she whispered in his ear.

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_--- _

**A/N again: kinda lame. That's okay.**


End file.
